Pretty Little Greasers
by Starshine Rocket
Summary: Gotta secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save! Better lock it in your pocket, you're taking this one to the grave. Now I'll show you that I know you won't tell what I've said, cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. Pony, Johnny, Jet, and Nyx, Be scared. I know everything. Watch your backs, bitches. -A
1. Ouija Boards Don't Lie

**Hi, welcome to my first story on here, Pretty Little Greasers! A few things before we get started: THIS IS IN MODERN DAY. Sorry, but it will make so much more sense, and it will be alot easier. Johnny and Dallas are still alive too. And this is based off of Pretty Little Liars, which I really love.**

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

**Pretty Little Greasers **

**Chapter One- Ouija Boards Never Lie**

It was raining.

Jet Winters was trying to convince her friends of something.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" she pleaded.

"I don't think so." her twin sister, Nyx Winters, retorted.

"What, are you scared?"

"I'm not scared!" Ponyboy Curtis stated boldly, though it was evident that he was.

"I'm up for whatever." Johnny Cade shrugged.

"You guys are crazy!" Nyx protested. "When has a game of Ouija ever turned out pleasant?"

"It's not supposed to. It's a game to contact the spirits, Nyx." Jet rolled her dark eyes. "You're outnumbered anyways."

"Fine, but it's your fault if something happens."

Once the Ouija board had been set up, Jet took command. "Everybody put two fingers on the piece." Once everyone complied, she closed her eyes. "Oh, spirits, can you hear us?"

The piece moved.

Y-E-S

"Okay, you did that." Ponyboy accused.

Jet crinkled her eyebrows. "I didn't actually."

"Then who did?"

Jet rolled her eyes again. "The spirits, dumbass."

"Well, what should we ask them?" Johnny wondered.

"If Auri is still alive?" Jet suggested.

"Jet." Nyx warned sharply.

"Don't act like you don't want to know." Jet snapped.

Auri Johnson had been missing for over a year. At one of the weekly friday night sleepovers between the friends, she'd disappeared without a trace.

"It wouldn't hurt to try, right?" Johnny spoke up meekly.

"Fine." Nyx gave in.

"Spirits, is Auri Johnson still alive?" The piece began to move again.

A-U-R-I

"Auri." Ponyboy whispered.

L-I-V-E-S

"I knew it!" Jet grinned. But the spirits weren't done yet.

A-U-R-I-L-I-E-S

"Auri... lies?"

Thunder cracked, causing the friends to jump and look to the window just as lightning flashed.

"Holy shit!"

"Did you-"

"-see that? Yeah..."

"Could it-?"

"No, no way!"

Shock registered on all four pale faces as they looked to each other for reassurance. They were seeking the truth within eachother because just as the lightning had flashed in the window, they saw Auri Johnson with an evil smile on her pretty face.

XxxX

"Why would I be lying?" Nyx hissed to her best friend the next morning.

"Because it seems so made up! Auri's been missing for over a year!" Delilah whispered back. "And everyone knows Ouija is a total fraud. "

"I know, but Jet said she wasn't doing it, and I believe her. Ponyboy or Johnny wouldn't do it, and it was Auri's face!" "What did the Ouija board say she did?"

"Lie. It said she lies." Delilah shook her head. "I don't know-"

"Miss Winters?" Nyx turned to see the principal standing behind them with an odd look on his face. "Come with me."

XxxX

Nyx was lead into the office and sat next to her sister. "Sir, what's going on?" She asked.

No reply.

After a while Johnny and Ponyboy joined them. Nyx repeated her question.

"Are we in some sort of trouble?"

"Look, there's no easy way to say this, but, the police found Auri Johnson's body." The principal didn't meet their eyes. "She was murdered."

"B-body?" Johnny stammered. "M-murdered?"

"You don't mean she's-" Jet started.

"-dead?" Nyx finished.

"She can't be! We-" Jet stepped on Pony's foot before he could finish, and gave him a shut up NOW glare.

"I'm so sorry." the principal muttered. "I'll give you a moment to gather your thoughts." As soon as he exited the room, four pale faces turned towards each other.

"But we saw her!" Ponyboy whispered.

"She was right there!" Nyx managed to gasp out.

"Listen, this can only mean one thing." Jet stated. "If Auri was murdered, it sure as hell wasn't before last night. Now, I have no clue what's going to happen, but if anything does, we're not allowed to talk about anything bad, understood? We did a lot of things that could get us into trouble."

"Lying to the police is illegal." Nyx reminded her sister.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." Jet growled.

XxxX

A figure stands in the shadows near the principal's open window. The person in the black hoodie chuckles silently. This would be all too easy. The person watches as the four consult what to do, their faces pale, stressed, and scared. The figure already knew everything about the friends, it was only a matter of scaring them shitless now. The person was ready for their revenge.

* * *

**So I tried not to give too much about the person away, but there's gonna be that little bit through their eyes at the end of every chapter. they're really important, so don't skip over them! Please review, but be nice please and thank you!**

**-Cookie**


	2. New Neighbors and Possible Stalkers

**Hey! I'm back! Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or Pretty Little Liars. I only own Jet, Nyx, Delilah (the friend in the last chapter), and Auri. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Pretty Little Greasers**

**Chapter two- New Neighbors and Possible Stalkers**

Ponyboy felt sick. Auri couldn't possibly be gone. He loved her too much. No, no, he couldn't think of that now. He'd start crying, and he didn't want his tough guy image ruined.

"Hey, Ponyboy?" Darry called.

"Yeah?"

"We've got new neighbors, so I want you to go over and introduce yourself."

"Aw, Darry-!"

"Go."

Ponyboy sighed and shuffled out. He wasn't in the mood to argue. He walked up to the neighbor's house and paused to look at some boxes with a sign that said "FREE."

"You want anything?" a quiet voice startled Pony, and he looked up to meet the strangest pair of violet eyes.

"I-I... uhm... no- I just-" Pony was stumbling over his words, completely captivated by the new girl.

"Hey, it's okay." she said gently. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"I-It's fine." he replied quickly. "I'm Ponyboy Curtis, I live across the street."

"Oh, cool." the girl smiled. Ponyboy thought she had a pretty smile. "I'm Nova St. Clair. Do you want to come in?"

"O-oh, um, no, that's okay." Pony mumbled, turning red.

Nova's face fell slightly.

"B-but I could show you around tomorrow!" Pony was quick to try and patch things up. "You know, if you wanna."

"I'd love that!" Nova stood on her toes to kiss Ponyboy's cheek. "It was lovely meeting you, Ponyboy Curtis."

And with that, Nova turned on her heel and walked into the house, her black curls bouncing with her every move.

Once he was safely back in his room, Ponyboy grinned slightly and touched his cheek where Nova had kissed it.  
Something on his desk caught his attention. A note.

Ponyboy,  
I've been replaced! How my heart is breaking! Seems like you've got a new friend to kiss!  
-A

A? Who was that, and how could they know what happened between him and Auri? That was nothing, it didn't mean anything, or so he'd tried to convince himself afterwards. It didn't mean anything to her, so it meant nothing to him.  
Did it?

XxxX

Johnny sat in his room, trying to keep as quiet as possible. It wasn't hard for him, he'd always been quiet, and had steadily gotten quieter as he came home from school after finding out Auri was dead.

The tears ran down his cheeks as Johnny remembered all the good times they had together. It was Auri who'd came up with his pet name of Johnnycake. He couldn't imagine how Jet felt (after all, she and Auri were partners in crime. Literally.), but he felt worse when he thought about it. Johnny eyed the drawr where he stashed his blade, then wearily down at his wrist. He needed to relieve himself with the only way he knew how.

XxxX

Johnny was bleeding. His wrists stung, but the pain kept his mind off of things. He was about to go bandage his wrists up when he heard his cell phone buzz with a text. He glanced at the phone, then shook his head.  
Johnny cleaned the cuts he'd made, pressed a square of cotton gauze to it, bandanged it, then repeated the process to the other wrist.  
Walking back to his room, he flipped open his phone.  
The text was from a restricted number.

Johnny,  
Some things are temporary. Sunsets, the leaves on trees, you get the point. However, scars like that are perminant.  
-A

What the hell?

Johnny looked out his window in panic. Somebody had seen him?! Who?!

Outside his window he heard a giggle that sounded eerily familiar. He squinted in the direction it came from, then recoiled when he caught sight of a figure dressed all in black with it's back turned to him. The figure alone didn't make him jump back in fright.

The fact that the figure had the same reddish-brown hair as Auri sure did though.

XxxX

I bit down on my lip to keep from laughing at the sight of Johnny's face. It nearly tied with Ponyboy's look of panic. This really was too easy. Ponyboy and Johnny were easy enough to crack, but who was my next victem? Nyx or Jet? I smiled evilly. Both.

* * *

**If you didn't know, yes, the "I" was A. Or, the figure in the last chapter. So, yeah... Reviews would be nice :D**


End file.
